


I'm So Sorry

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Cheater Cheater [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Hurt Peter Parker, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Slut tony, Tony is an ass, can you tell how much i hate cheaters, getting caught, kinky tony, peter thinks tony is right, tony stark ruins peter parker, vanilla peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: “Please Pepper, I’m sure you can go one meeting without him! I just want lunch, just one hour!”Pepper frowns. “Tony doesn’t have any meetings scheduled today, Peter. Are you sure you aren’t talking about tomorrow?”Peter’s heart sinks. “He doesn’t have any meetings today?”





	I'm So Sorry

Peter glares at the engagement ring on his finger. Even since he got it, it just seems like Tony spends as little time as possible with him. As if claiming Peter with a ring is enough to satisfy the boy, that Peter doesn’t need Tony anymore. He huffs and stands, going to pour himself a drink. He might not be 21 yet, but it isn’t like anyone is here to stop him.

He looks up as Tony comes in, humming a happy tune. He goes over and kisses Peter on the lips, frowning. “Peter, did you have a drink?”

Peter smiles and leans into Tony. “Come to bed. I need you daddy,” he whispers in Tony’s ear.

Tony laughs softly. “It’s late, darling, and you have an early class tomorrow.”

Peter huffs. “So? Touch me, kiss me, love me!”

Tony kisses his cheek, touching his jaw. “I love you” he says softly.

Peter huffs loudly and storms off. He hasn’t slept in this room since the day he moved in; not even once. But he’s so angry and sad and pent up, he doesn’t want to be in Tony’s bed.

~

After another month of the same, Peter is ready to cry. Tony says he’s at another meeting, and he can’t make lunch today. So Peter calls Pepper, wanting to beg her to let Tony skip this one meeting.

“Please Pepper, I’m sure you can go one meeting without him! I just want lunch, just one hour!”

Pepper frowns. “Tony doesn’t have any meetings scheduled today, Peter. Are you sure you aren’t talking about tomorrow?”

Peter’s heart sinks. “He doesn’t have any meetings today?”

Pepper hums. “No, he’s free all day. He hasn’t even shown up yet.”

Peter thanks her and hangs up, curling into a ball. He lied about work. He lied about where he is… maybe he’s planning something for peter. Something big! Yeah, that has to be it… maybe Tony is in the workshop, working. Just not… where he said he would be…

~

That night, Peter stays awake after Tony has gone to bed. He tosses and turns, unable to fall asleep like his lover can. He almost jumps when a phone buzzes. He reaches over Tony to grab his phone where it’s charging—except it was Tony’s phone. Frowning, he clicks the lock screen button to see who’s texting so late. His heart plummets once he sees it.

From: Baby-

Hey daddy! I had a lot of fun on our date today 😈 thank you for my lingerie. I think you picked good- what do you think? _Picture attached._

Peter tears up and unlocks the phone. When he opens it, it’s to see a man, who’s a lot older looking than Peter, in a thong and a collar that says ‘property of Stark’ on it. The man’s tongue is sticking out, and his ass is pushed out as well.

Peter feels tears fall down his face and he closes the phone again, returning the room to its former darkness. He can’t believe Tony cheated on him. Actually, he can’t believe he was stupid enough to think Tony would never cheat on him. Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, slut of the century; settling for a pathetic nobody like Peter?

Peter puts the phone back on Tony’s bedside table—getting his own phone—and gets out of bed and goes to the living room. Here, he lets the tears fall freely. What is he going to do? What _can_ he do? What can he possibly do that would make Tony his again? Tony obviously wants someone who’s kinkier; who’s willing to do whatever Tony asks. Peter suddenly feels a surge of guilt; he told Tony he didn’t want to play with kinks. He just wanted to keep things calm, loving, intense in the fact that they’re making love. He never wanted to fuck; he only ever wanted to make love.

That must be why Tony is cheating on him. He needs more, and Peter isn’t willing to give it to him. Peter ends up crying himself to sleep that night, on the couch, clutching his phone.

He’s woken up by Tony shaking him awake, looking pale and scared. “Did you look at my phone last night?” He asks.

Peter rubs his eyes, sitting up. It takes a moment—he had thought, for a few seconds, last night was only a nightmare. When he realizes it wasn’t, he tears up again. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t realize- I thought it was my phone that- I’m sorry.”

Tony pales. “You saw?” He asks. Why is Peter apologizing if he saw?

Peter stands, holding onto Tony’s shirt. “Please don’t leave me Tony! I’m so sorry, I’ll do w-whatever you want! Do you want me t-to call you daddy? I can! I c-can wear a collar too! I can- I can d-do whatever you want!” He cries.

Tony’s jaw drops and he looks at Peter like he grew a second head. “What?” He whispers.

Peter sobs and grabs onto Tony desperately. “I’ll do whatever you want Tony! You d-don’t need him, I- I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll call you daddy and I’ll wear a collar and I’ll let you f-f-fuck me in front of the whole avengers if that’s what you want! I’ll let you h-hit me or- or-“ he tries to think of anything kinky, but he can’t think of anything else. God, no wonder Tony needs someone else…

Tony shakes his head. “Peter… I cheated on you… and _you’re_ begging _me_ to stay?”

Peter winces at the word, and sobs again. “Please don’t leave me, I’ll do whatever you want, I swear to god! You can do whatever you want to me, you don’t need him, I’ll do whatever you want!”

Tony hugs Peter to his chest, stroking the boy’s hair. God, he’s royally fucked this up. “Peter… baby… you don’t want this… I…”

Peter sobs harder and pulls back. “I’ll do it anyway! I’ll pretend I want it, I’ll tell you I want it—I’ll never say no to you again, I swear to god, please don’t leave me.”

Tony feels his heart break. He’s ruined Peter. He’s completely ruined him—and for what? Because Peter wasn’t kinky enough? God, he’s a horrible human being. He hugs Peter again. “It’s ok Peter. Please don’t cry. It’s ok. It’s ok.”

Peter sobs and clings to Tony—maybe a bit too roughly, with his super-strength. “You don’t need him. You don’t need him.”

“I know, I know, I don’t need him anymore. I won’t see him again- god, Peter, I-“

“I’m so sorry Tony, please don’t leave me.”

Tony sighs and pulls away. “We can talk about us staying together, ok? For now let’s- let’s get some advice, ok?”

Peter shakes his head. “Please don’t leave me. Please Tony, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I said no to you, I’m sorry I didn’t want to. I’ll be better now, I swear. I swear I’ll be better now.”

Tony smiles sadly. “I believe you Peter.” That’s why he has to get Peter as far away from himself as possible. If Peter doesn’t feel safe saying no, he can never say yes. Not to Tony.

Tony hugs Peter again, trying to get him to calm down again. God, he ruined everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like people who cheat...


End file.
